She's The Man: Victorious
by NarutoFanatic32
Summary: Everybody has a secret. Beck wants Cat who likes Robbie who is really Tori whose brother is dating Trina so she hates Cat who's with Beck to make Robbie jealous who is really Tori who's crushing on Beck who thinks she's a guy. Bori/Cabbie/Maybe Jandre.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is my first victorious fiction. I hope you guys like it. Be nice please. xP**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious or She's the man.**

**Enjoy! **

**/**

A young beautiful girl ran across the court while dribbling. She whizzed past her opponents and tricked them. Soon she was a reasonable distance away from the basket when she shot the ball. And of course, it went in.

"YES! I AM VICTORIOUS!" Tori Vega shouted as she raised her hands in the air.

"She shoots She scores! Wooh! Nice shot, babe!" Her boyfriend Danny shouted as he caught the ball once it fell through the net.

He was captain of the Boys basketball team. They had hooked up last year at some next chick's party. They'd been together for about a year. It was the second last week of summer vacation before school started and they were currently playing basketball together.

She walked over to him and tried stealing the ball from him. He just threw it up in the air and held it up above his head, out of her reach.

"Hey! Give it. Give me the ball, Danny." She shouted while attempting to reach for the ball.

He dropped the ball and picked her up by her legs and slung her over his shoulder like a bag of potatoes.

"Ah!" Tori shouted playfully while he lifted her up and lied her down on the bleachers.

Danny leaned down near Tori's head and smashed his lips with hers. They were engaged in a nice heated kiss for a good thirty seconds until oxygen became necessary.

"That was amazing Tori. You're better than half the guys on my team." Danny told her after they broke apart from their lip lock.

"I'd say more than half." Tori teased him.

She snaked her arms around his neck and pulled him down into another heated lip lock.

**/**

The next day at school Tori and a group of her friends and possible future team mates were dressed in their uniforms and were walking towards the gym. They were chatting away about which school you could get more playing time at.

"Hey guys wait up!" One of the girls who were there for try outs shouted, her voice was voice filled with urgency.

They entered the gym and stopped to stare at what they saw.

"What is the Volleyball team doing in our gym?" Tori asked no one in particular.

The same girl who was shouting earlier caught up with them and handed Tori a clip board.

"They cut our team because not enough girls signed up." The girl had a look of disappointment on her face.

All the girls who were there for try outs burst into shouts, screams, and yells of protest. Soon enough though, they settled down.

"They can't do that. This isn't over yet." Tori said with a look of determination as she started walking over to the couch of the Boys basketball team. The other girls soon followed on Tori's footsteps.

**/**

Tori and the rest of the girls were now standing behind the coach.

"Hi girls. I heard the bad news." The coach said nonchalantly with his arms crossed while he observed the Boys basketball team.

"Bad? It's terrible. Now college scouts won't even get to see us play." Tori threw the basketball from her right hand to her left hand.

"I know. If there's anything I can do just name it." The coach said, arms still crossed and eyes still observing, not giving a second thought about the disappointed girls.

"As a matter of fact, there is. We want to try out for the Boys team." Tori smiled.

The coach just laughed dryly at what Tori had just said. He then stopped and noted the serious expressions on all their faces.

"Uh. Anything besides that." He gave them a blank look.

"Come on coach. You know that we're good enough!" Tori argued. She received shouts and yells of agreement from the other girls.

"I, uh, don't know if that's a thing that I know." He replied rudely.

"Girls we have 2 weeks before school starts. Then we're going up against Hollywood Arts. It's a rivalry game. And we have to win." The coach explained to them as if they were mindless idiots.

"And we can help you win." Tori pleaded, still trying to persuade the coach.

The Boys team noticed the commotion on the side lines and walked over to where the coach was. Danny was leading them there; he was the captain after all.

"Hey, babe." Danny finally reached the side lines with his team. His arms were around his buddies shoulders. They were all covered in sweat from practicing.

"What's the matter coach?" Danny asked, noticing the annoyed look on his coach's face; as well as Tori's.

"The girls here say they want to try out for the _boys_ team." The coach began to laugh.

"You can't be serious, Tori." Danny was looking at her with disbelief. While the rest of the boys team just burst into laughter at what the coach told them.

The coach blew his whistle. "Alright, settle down." He told them all after they calmed down.

"Look, you're all excellent players. But girls aren't as fast as boys, or strong, or as athletic." The coach said cockily. The Boys team made noise to show that they agreed and supported what the coach was saying.

"And that's not me talking. It's a scientific fact. Girls can't beat boys. It's as simple as that." The coach glared at Tori.

"Okay, well. Danny, you're the team captain. What do you think about it?" Looking into Danny's eyes as she spoke.

"I think the coach said it all." Danny said with a cocky smirk on his face. A look of disbelief crossed Tori's features.

"Yesterday you told me that I was better than half the guys on your team." She accused him while the shock and disbelief were still clear on her face.

They guys on the basketball team just looked at Danny and most of them were shouting "What?" or a "Come on man!" There was a look of panic on Danny's face for about 2 seconds before he responded with a forceful "No, I didn't. I never said that."

"Yes you did Danny. What are you talking about? Why are you lying?" Tori yelled, a hurt expression on her face.

"Tori! End of discussion." Danny crossed his arms and gave tori a look, signaling her to be quiet.

"Fine. End of relationship." Hurt flashed in her eyes.

The guys on the team just yelled "OH." While the girls just walked away. Before Tori left Danny stopped her.

"Don't be like that. I just don't wanna see you get hurt." Thinking up a lame excuse to try and get back his girl.

"Aww." Tori faked a smile for a second.

"You are so full of shit." Tori glared at Daniel.

The coach blew his whistle. "Back to practice."

Tori walked away from the court, not looking back to see a regretful Danny.

**/**

**AN: Well that's all. Hope you guys enjoyed it. Please leave a review and tell me what I need to work on. I appreciate criticism as it will help me improve on whatever I didn't do right the first time. Have a nice day :)**

_- WallyxArtemis_


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh lmfao I totally forgot about this story. I am a so sorry, guys. I will try my best to update whenever I can. I took a long break to catch up with school and work but I guess I'm back now. If anything this story will be updated 100% starting mid to late April, when exams end :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious or She's The Man**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Tori was walking home after school thinking about the events of the day, earbuds in her ear with music blasting at max volume, dribbling a basketball all the way home.<p>

"I'm so fancy, you already know. I'm in the fast lane from LA to Tokyo." Tori sang along to the song.

She always loved singing and if it wasn't basketball that was her first love, then it would definitely be singing, she always had a passion for it and everyone told her she had an incredible voice but one could only dream of one ambition at a time and for Tori it was basketball right now. But who knows maybe in the future she might change her mind. Tori was a believer in being able to follow ones dreams.

"ROBBIE! ROBBIE! ROBBIE, GOD DAMN IT!" A shrill voice was crying out at Tori but she couldn't hear or explain to the owner that she wasn't Robbie because her earbuds were in her ear.

Tori felt someone grab her from behind and turn her towards them. Tori yelped & pulled her earbuds out of her ear to face the demon that interrupted her. She was facing none other than her brother's horrible girlfriend, Trina. A demon it was indeed.

'_Oh god. Not this bitch again._' Tori thought, as she waited for Trina's mouth to open and spill out all the insults she knew Trina was just dying to say.

Her and Trina never got along, ever since sophomore year when Robbie first brought Trina home to a family dinner and Tori spilled sprite on her dress by accident. Trina was furious that her designer Gucci dress was ruined. Apparently she never heard of a dry cleaner if she thought it was ruined. It was a small spill and could easily be removed. She was reacting as if it were red wine. Tori was sincerely sorry, it really was an accident, but after Trina's awful attitude surfaced Tori didn't feel as sorry or guilty for causing Trina so much distress.

"Eww, it's you," Trina said with distaste in her nasally voice. "You and your brother look scarily identical from behind. Maybe it's your lack of womanly assets." Trina insulted Tori, with a look of disgust on her face.

"Why hello Trina, it's so lovely to see you too" Tori said with the fakest smile she could muster especially with the mood she was in today.

"Where's Robbie?" Trina asked with one hand on her hip. Her brown hair was curled with the exception of her bangs. She was wearing a hot pink mini dress with white heels. She had a designer bag placed on her arm, nails painted white. Her eye makeup matched her dress choice, and pink gloss adorned her lips. She was a diva. There's no argument about it.

"I don't know," Tori replied, not interested in Trina's matters at all. She was wearing blue skinny jeans with Adidas sneakers, a grey hoodie with a white tank top under, and a blue cap atop her long pin straight hair. Her make up was simple eyeliner, mascara, and light lipstick. Tori preferred a natural look compared to an intense one like Trina's.

"Remind Robbie how lucky he is to be in my life and to give me a call if his pathetic ass excuse for a boyfriend wants to stay in it," she said in her bitchy voice while examining her nails, contemplating whether or not to get a manicure today or wait a week for her nails to grow out a bit more.

"Yeah, sure. Does he have your number? 1-800-BITCH." Tori chuckled to herself while Trina raged in front of her.

Trina just scoffed a "whatever" under her breath and placed her designer glasses back on her face. She turned away from Tori and strutted back to her car.

'_Buddha have mercy, this one thinks she's a model.' _Tori shook her head as she watched Trina walk away.

"She will do great things," Tori said sarcastically as she looked forward and made her way towards her house.

She walked in to be greeted by her mother who was waiting expectantly for her.

"I have a surprise for you!" Holly Vega, Tori's mom, exclaimed.

"And this is why I don't bring friends over..." Tori said more to herself than her mother while looking up as if she were making a silent prayer to hope things go well.

"Not now mom, please I had a bad day." Tori was about to make her way to the stairs before her mother stopped her and grabbed her.

"Then this is the perfect thing to cheer you up! Close your eyes!" Tori closed them and her mother guided her to the living room. When her mother told her to open her eyes she was greeted by the sight of several gowns laying all over the table in their living room.

"Beautiful gowns for my darling debutant" Mrs. Vega said with delight that was clear on her features.

"Mother, please. How many times must I tell you that I have no interest whatsoever in being a debutant? This is so archaic. It's the 21st century already." Tori rolled her eyes. She hated ugly ruffle dresses. The colors were atrocious and made Tori want to empty the contents of her stomach onto them. '_My puke would probably make these dresses look decent._'

"How is it that I ended up with a daughter that only wants to dribble a ball around all day," Mrs. Vega complained with her arms crossed in frustration.

"Well the world's been set right mom, our team got cut today." Tori turned around while adjusting the duffel bag on her shoulders with all her basketball gear in it. The thought of not being able to play and having no need for the items she was carrying upset tori more than she was. It wasn't fair, what happened to their team. And on top of that Danny just made everything worse. Thinking about all of this just gave Tori a headache.

"Really? No more basketball?" Her mother's voice wide and hopeful.

"Yes, no more basketball," Tori ended off with a sigh.

"Oh no, that's so sad," Ms. Vega said with no sympathy whatsoever. The gears in her mind where turning as she thought of all the opportunities and possibilities she now had to make Tori into a presentable young debutant.

"I can see how torn you are, mom." Tori snorted, of course her mother would be happy basketball got cut.

She turned to go to her room, hoping that she'd be rid of her oncoming headache if she could clear her head, something she'd only be able to do if she could get away from her debutant obsessed mother.

"Danny is going to love you in this," Mrs. Vega said to her daughter, holding up a white gown. She hoped if she brought up her daughter's boyfriend she would be more eager towards becoming a debutant.

"Well that's another reason why I shouldn't wear that hideous dress. I dumped him today," Tori said, annoyance evident in her strides towards her room.

"Why?! He's so handsome, and rugged, and chiseled, and great…" Mrs. Vega's words drifted off.

"Well maybe you should date him, mom." Tori stormed off.

Tori walked into her brother's room to see him packing his things into a suitcase.

"Trina was here. Why are you even dating her? She is so awful," Tori said, taking a seat on his bed.

"Because she's hot," Robbie said as if it was obvious. He saw the look on Tori's face and elaborated further, "It's a guy thing."

Robbie then zipped up his suit case and threw it out the window.

"You know you can use the front door like normal people do, right?" Tori said looking at her brother like he belonged in the loony bin.

"Yes, perhaps, but then mom would see me. She thinks I'm at dad's house, and dad think's I'm here, and in 3 day's they'll think I'm at school. That is the beauty of divorce," Robbie said while scanning his surroundings to see if he forgot to pack anything.

"Where are you going?" Tori questioned, completely puzzled.

"Toronto, Canada for a few weeks. My band got a slot in the music festival there." Robbie grinned at his twin sister.

"What about school? You have school in 3 days and you literally got kicked out of LA High because you skipped so much." Tori scolded Robbie.

"I was hoping you could help me with that, you know, maybe call the school and pretend to be mom. Make up an excuse as to why I'm gone. Tell them I got mad cow disease or some shit like that. Anything that would seem like reasonable cause for me to miss school for a few weeks," Robbie said with a pleading look in his eyes.

"Do you even know the chances of a band making it big time?" Tori questioned Robbie as he got ready to exit the window.

"Probably the same as female basketball players." Robbie chuckled as he slipped out the window, still holding onto the ledge his final words were, "cover for me please, I'll see you in a few weeks."

Tori called out to him, not completely agreeing with his hasty and impulsive decision to leave. She yelled out, "Robbie!" and there was no reply.

"Were you talking to your brother?" Tori was interrupted by her mother walking in on her.

"Nol. I mean yes. On the phone." Tori grabbed the phone sitting on the nightstand next to the bed and said "bye dad," into it so that she wouldn't have to explain to her mother why she was yelling her brother's name.

Holly Vega brushed it off, not thinking anything of it, as her mind was occupied with thoughts of her daughter's debut.

"Picture this Victoria, we're at the country club, they call your name, and you emerge in this!" Her mother held out a pale pink frilly dress in front of her.

"Ugh, no mom. Sorry, I have a strict no frills policy." Tori got up from her spot on the couch to examine herself in the mirror in front of her.

"Sometimes I think you might as well be your brother." Mrs. Vega gave up and exited Robbie's room.

Tori picked up a picture of Robbie sitting on his self and examined it. Suddenly she had an idea.

She looked at herself in the mirror throwing the basketball in her hand up and down. "If you can't join em, beat em." She smirked at herself in the mirror.

_To be continued…_

* * *

><p><strong>I promise next chapter there will be some Bori :D<strong>

**Please review! It would make me happy It's the reason why I remembered I left this story unfinished. LOL. I appreciate criticism.**

**Have a nice day everyone! :) 3**

**- **_Narutofanatic32_


End file.
